Seriously Sirius
by Sher Sher
Summary: This is a character sketch I had to do for a school writing assignment...^^; Natually, who did I select to do it on!? The really kick-ass Sirius Black!! What corny title did I give it?! Uh, you can read... can't you... =P R/R if you like it ^^; (This was


Seriously Sirius  
  
Written by Sheryl Decterow 9-30  
  
Harry Potter - Sirius Black  
  
Have you ever picked up a book, and for some strange reason, the feeling it gave your hands indicated that this book was meant for you to read? Have you ever felt a strange attatchment to the story, as though you are living it, day-by-day?  
  
Did that book ever have a character who just seemed oddly familiar? Maybe someone who seems so amazing and realistic that it simply isn't a book anymore?  
  
Sirius Black is from the world-famous novel, Harry Potter, by J. K. Rowling. He has the ability to turn into a large, black dog (people like such are called animaguses) and is the Potters' Secret-keeper. He made his entrance in the third book, appearing to be a vicious murderer, but really existing as Harry's protective godfather. He is a very smart, kind, and honorable man; though he possesses a side of complete polarity, a foolish, prankster side. His loyalty to Harry and his parents is what struck me enough to write about him.  
  
James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents and Sirius' best friends, appointed Sirius as Harry's godfather before they died in the hands of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Sirius, who is an extremely loyal friend, proudly takes this position and dedicates the rest of his life to protecting the boy.  
  
The first hint of his loyalty towards James and Lily is in chapter nineteen of the Prisoner of Azkaban, when he is trying to convince Harry that he really is on his family's side. It is as follows:  
  
"'Believe me,' croaked Black. 'Believe me. I never betrayed  
  
James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.'"  
  
- page 273, book three  
  
Sirius, obviously, has rock-hard will to protect those he cares about at all costs. That kind of courage is a rare and valuable gift, and reflects upon Sirius's true nature - not that of a murderer, as the wizarding world believes, but a good friend.  
  
The next reference to this aspect of Sirius is well into the fourth book, when Harry meets him inside an old oak tree outside the nearest wizard village. Harry didn't want Sirius to come, as it is extremely dangerous at the moment, but he did anyway. The following passage is of when Harry brings this up:  
  
"'What're you doing here, Sirius?' he said.  
  
'Fulfilling my duty as godfather,' said Sirius, gnawing on the  
  
chicken bone in a very dog-like way. 'Don't worry about me, I'm  
  
pretending to be a lovable stray.' "  
  
-page 452, book four  
  
You can tell that Sirius is being very casual about this, as though such a thing as putting the little life he has left in danger for Harry is completely normal. Naturally, to him, it is.  
  
As Harry goes through tormenting event after tormenting event, Sirius finally comes out of hiding in desperate hope for Harry after the young wizard finally faced Voldemort. Harry had nearly died, and once he had returned to his school, Hogwarts, Sirius was waiting there, shaking.  
  
"Sirius was standing there. His face was white and gaunt  
  
as it had been when he escaped Azkaban. In one swift movement,  
  
he had crossed the room. 'Harry, are you alright? I knew it - I  
  
knew something like this - what happened?'  
  
His hands shook as he helped Harry into a chair in front  
  
of the desk.  
  
'What happened?' he asked, more urgently."  
  
-page 602, book four  
  
As Rowling goes further into describing Sirius' reaction, it becomes well evident that Sirius was on the brink of tears from shock and worry. During their conversation, Harry confessed that Voldemort had forced him to confront his parents face-to-face - their spirits, of course. Sirius reacts strongly, just physically, as he is at a loss for words:  
  
"'Your parents?' said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
'Yes,' said Harry.  
  
Sirius's grip on Harry's shoulder was now so tight it  
  
was painful."  
  
-page 606, book four  
  
Sirius leaves after Harry finishes explaining, promising the therefore depressed boy that they will meet again. Of course, Sirius hasn't failed to meet such a promise before.  
  
I admire Sirius' deep loyalty towards Harry and his parents, and it is a relationship that has reached me far deeper than any other book before. The thing about a character is that they trully are real; maybe not in physical form, but they come from someone's imagination and someone's soul. J. K. created a character with the dedication which I too hold for those I love, and that's an essence that can not be captured easily. 


End file.
